Un jour sans rire est un jour de perdu
by Hanaromi
Summary: Recueil de OS sur la vie de Fred et George avant Poudlard.
1. La naissance des mythes

POV Arthur - Premier OS du recueil

L'univers appartient évidemment à JK Rowling.

* * *

 **La naissance des mythes**

Molly, ma femme était enceinte pour la quatrième fois. Quelle ne fût pas notre surprise lorsque le médicomage nous annonça que nous allions avoir des jumeaux. Ils devaient arriver pour mi-mars selon les spécialistes. Merveilleux, tout simplement merveilleux.

De retour au terrier, je proposais à ma femme de les faire dormir dans une chambre commune dès leur naissance, il serait sans doute compliqué de les faire dormir dans 2 chambres séparées dans quelques années de toute façon. Et cela les rapprocheraient davantage, sans aucun doute.

Mi-mars arriva rapidement, mais apparemment les jumeaux n'avaient pas encore décidé que le moment était venu.

 _\- Comment penses-tu qu'ils seront ?_ Questionna ma femme, interrompant mes pensées.

 _\- Roux_. Blaguai-je, cela faisait des générations et des générations que tous les Weasley étaient roux.

\- _Arthur..._ Sourit ma femme. _Plutôt comme Bill et Charlie ? Comme Percy ?_

Nous aimions autant tous nos enfants bien entendu, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se ressemblait tous.

Bill, l'ainé, était calme et posé durant ses premiers mois. Cependant, il avait vite eu un goût prononcé pour l'aventure, explorant de lui-même les pièces de la maison, le jardin, ... Il avait vite montré des excellentes dispositions pour la magie. Utilisant notamment celle-ci pour découvrir des endroits en théorie inaccessible pour un enfant de son âge.

Charlie, le second, était légèrement plus bruyant durant ses 6 premiers mois et un surtout plus râleur, il eut, malgré tout, vite fait de rejoindre son grand frère dans toutes ses aventures. N'ayant que 2 ans de différence, ils devinrent vite des compagnons de jeu. Charlie essayant de copier son modèle, tandis que Bill appréciait la présence de son frère pour pimenter ses aventures.

Percy, le dernier, était beaucoup plus peureux et pleurnicheur que ses deux grands frères. Il aimait respecter les règles qu'on lui soumettait et nous rendre fier. Parfois même au dépend de ses frères, qu'il dénonçait. Peu désireux de découvrir des lieux insolites, il était cependant très poli et serviable.

Reprenant mes esprits, je répondis à ma femme ceci :

- _Nous verrons Molly, je suppose que non, tous nos enfants sont et seront différents._

 _\- Et nous les aimerons tout autant._ Compléta ma femme dans un sourire.

* * *

Le jour fatidique arriva finalement le premier jour d'Avril. Comme si les jumeaux avaient attendu, durant deux semaines, ce jour en particulier. Alors que Molly travaillait avec l'aide du médicomage, je repensais aux prénoms que nous avions choisi pour eux : Fred et George. Cela sonnait plutôt bien.

Après deux heures d'effort de la part de Molly, et deux heures de stress pour moi, nous pouvions enfin admirer nos enfants. Parfaitement identique, une bonne taille, une petite tignasse rousse sur la tête, ils étaient superbes. Et contre toute attente, ils commencèrent à ricaner en se regardant dans les yeux.

Quand le guérisseur eut fini de vérifier l'état des jumeaux ainsi que celui de Molly, j'étreignis ma femme qui admirait les jumeaux occupés à crier et rire ensemble.

- _Je pense, qu'ils seront bruyants._ Déclarai-je en riant devant l'énergie affichée par les jumeaux.

 _\- Ils n'ont surement pas attendu d'être le premier avril pour rien, Arthur._ Répondit ma femme en souriant.

* * *

Et les mois qui suivirent nous donnèrent raison, les jumeaux étaient bien des choses, mais ils n'étaient pas calmes.

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Les premiers mots

POV Molly - Deuxième OS du recueil

* * *

 **Les premiers mots**

Les mois qui suivirent la naissance des jumeaux furent comme nous les avions imaginés : fatiguant, bruyant mais extrêmement amusant. Fred et George possédaient un talent certain pour faire du bruit. Chaque objet à leurs dispositions pouvait se transformer en instrument sonore. Ils étaient régulièrement occupés à rire ensemble. Les seuls moments où ils semblaient tristes étaient lorsqu'ils étaient séparés. Ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais, ils avaient faim au même moment, étaient fatigués au même moment, jouaient au même moment, ... En bref, ils étaient déjà inséparables à seulement 6 mois.

En ce moment, ils étaient occupés avec leurs trois grands frères à tenter de décorer des citrouilles pour la fête d'Halloween. Pendant que les grands taillaient les citrouilles, Fred et George étaient chargés de la mise en couleur.

 _\- Ils sont calmes et soignés, quand ils travaillent._ Déclara tendrement mon mari, en regardant nos enfants.

Reportant mon attention sur nos enfants, j'aperçus des tâches de peinture sur les vêtements des jumeaux. Après une petite observation, je pus aisément constater que la moitié de la cuisine avait subit le même sort que les pauvres vêtements de Fred et George.

 _\- Bill, Charlie et Percy, oui._ Ricanai-je. _Regarde le chantier qu'on fait les deux petits._

 _\- En effet, vivement qu'ils puissent parler, je sens qu'on s'amusera bien._ Sourit Arthur.

 _\- A ton avis, quels seront leurs premiers mots ? Papa ? Maman ?_ Questionnai-je.

 _\- Nous le verrons bien assez tôt, ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant._ Répondit-il.

Pendant ce temps, autour de la table, les jumeaux étaient entrain de lancer de la peinture sur le dos de Percy sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

\- FRED ! GEORGE ! On ne peut pas ! Criai-je en accourant pour frotter le dos de Percy qui ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Percy comprenant finalement se mit à pleurer pendant que les jumeaux tentaient de s'enfuir en rampant en dessous de la table. Arthur prit Percy dans ses bras pour le réconforter tandis que je courais après les jumeaux pour les attraper. Bill et Charlie rigolait doucement des comportements de leurs deux plus jeunes frères.

 _\- Fred ! George ! Ca suffit !_ Dis-je en les attrapant finalement avec une poursuite d'une dizaine de secondes.

Tout à coup George pointa le doigt vers son frère et déclara joyeusement : _" Fed "_

Fred pointa quant à lui son doigt vers George et répliqua en riant : _" Orge"_

Oubliant d'un coup la punition qu'il allait recevoir, je les pris avec émotion dans mes bras savourant joyeusement leurs premiers mots. Arthur vient se joindre à l'étreinte avec plaisir tandis que les jumeaux continuaient de répéter _" Fed et Orge "_ en se regardant et en riant.

* * *

Le soir venu, quand les enfants furent tous couchés, je dis à mon mari :

 _\- C'était évident en y repensant, ça ne pouvait pas être papa ou maman leurs premiers mots. Ils sont toujours ensemble à faire les clowns._

 _\- En effet, Fed et Orge sont des jumeaux après tout._ Répliqua-t-il en souriant.

 _ **FIN**_


	3. Le premier anniversaire

POV Bill - Troisième OS du recueil

* * *

 **Le premier anniversaire**

Fin avril approchait à grands pas, tout comme le premier anniversaire de mes 2 nouveaux petits frères. Fred et George étaient vraiment amusants , ils faisaient toujours beaucoup de bruits, ils aimaient rire, découvrir des choses et surtout rester ensemble. Je les aimais vraiment beaucoup. Une belle fête était en préparation pour leur anniversaire. Mais avec Charlie, on voulait faire un cadeau personnel à Fred et George. Comme ils aimaient le bruit et les couleurs, nous avions trouvé des feux d'artifices pour les enfants sorciers, que nos oncles nous avaient amené, et on voulait les faire exploser lorsqu'ils auraient reçu leur gâteau d'anniversaire.

* * *

 _\- Joyeux anniversaire mes chéris !_ Dit maman en les prenant tous les deux dans ses bras.

\- _Maman !_ Crièrent les deux jumeaux contents d'être dans les bras de leur mère.

Maman et papa ont distribué les cadeaux à Fred et George pendant que Charlie, Percy et moi applaudissions à chaque cadeau. Il y avait des vêtements, des jeux, des instruments, ...

Maman arriva avec un énorme gâteau, il avait vraiment l'air délicieux. Les jumeaux devaient penser sans doute comme moi, vu le regard qu'ils jetaient au gâteau. Le moment était venu, je fis un signe de tête à Charlie et ensemble nous avons lancé les feux d'artifices de toutes les couleurs. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi énormes que ceux des jumeaux, ils regardaient les feux d'artifices avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Tout à coup, ils se mirent à rire aux éclats tandis que Percy se cachait en dessous de la table. Maman et papa qui semblaient fâchés au départ, nous regardèrent en souriant, sans doute fier de notre cadeau.

 _\- Bill !_ Cria Fred en sautant dans mes bras et en rigolant.

 _\- Charlie !_ Cria au même moment George en sautant sur mon petit frère, rigolant tout autant que son jumeau.

On mangea finalement le gâteau, qui était aussi délicieux que magnifique. Maman s'était encore une fois surpassé pour cuisiner. Finalement, nous sommes allés jouer dans le jardin sous le regard de nos parents.

Même Percy est venu dans la cabane que j'avais construit avec Charlie et nous avons joué aux pirates tous ensemble pendant tout l'après-midi.

* * *

Le soir, nous avons jouer dans le salon pendant que nos parents discutaient à voix basse avec nos oncles. Les jumeaux semblaient toujours aussi heureux que pendant les feux d'artifices.

 _\- Je pense qu'ils ont aimé notre cadeau._ Me dit Charlie, une fois que Fred et George furent dans leur chambre pour dormir.

 _\- J'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi gros._ Lui ai-je répondu en rigolant.

\- _Quand ils seront plus grands, je pense qu'ils en lanceront aussi. Vu comme ils aiment faire du bruit._

- _Sûrement, pauvre maman._ Rétorquai-je en riant.

* * *

Nous sommes finalement allés dormir, contents d'avoir fait plaisir à nos petits frères. Ne sachant pas que dans quelques années, des feux d'artifices bien plus sophistiqués seraient en vente dans un magasin qui leur appartiendrait.

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Un Carnaval animé

Quatrième OS du recueil - Fred et George ont presque 2 ans

* * *

 **Un carnaval animé**

Le carnaval avait toujours été une tradition chez les Weasley. Chaque année, tous les enfants se rassemblaient et choisissaient un déguisement qu'ils devaient porter toute la journée. Le lieu changeait chaque année, et cette année le carnaval Weasley se déroulait au terrier. La maison avait été décorée pour l'occasion, des boissons et de la nourriture garnissaient une longue table qui avait été installée dans le jardin du terrier. Le temps était clément pour un premier mars donc toute la petite troupe pouvait profiter du soleil. Pendant que les enfants jouaient, les parents discutaient tranquillement autour de la table. Molly était assise entre un de ses frères et son mari, et son ventre bien arrondi ne laissait place à aucun doute : elle attendait encore un enfant. Selon les médicomages, le petit verrait le jour dans une dizaine de jours. Elle devait donc se reposer un maximum, mais elle avait voulu participer au carnaval pour voir ses enfants s'amuser et passer du bon temps avec sa famille.

Ses enfants étaient tous magnifiques dans leur costume. Bill avait choisi un costume de centaure, Charlie un costume d'auror, Percy était habillé comme un employé du ministère alors que Fred et George avait absolument voulu porter le même costume. Ils étaient tous les deux déguisés en pirate. Les cousins étaient également tous très bien déguisés.

 _\- Molly, tu devrais te reposer. Les médicomages ont été très clair, tu ne dois pas te fatiguer._ Dit Gideon, le grand frère de Molly.

- _Je sais Gid, je voulais juste voir les enfants s'amuser._ Répondit Molly.

Fred et George couraient pour se sauver, poursuivis par Charlie qui criait que les pirates n'étaient pas autorisés au terrier. Malheureusement le réalisme de cette scène n'était pas tout a fait exact car les jumeaux riaient en "se sauvant".

 _\- On attaque !_ Cria Fred en brandissant sa petite épée et courant après Percy.

\- _Capturez le !_ Renchérit George en suivant son compagnon pirate.

Percy s'enfuit en rigolant, mais trébucha sur les pattes artificielles de Bill et s'étala à terre.

\- _Hahaha, on a eu Percy !_ Rigolèrent les jumeaux en commençant à danser comme des idiots.

Ils se firent capturer par derrière par leurs cousins, déguisés en policiers moldus.

- _Les pirates sont capturés, à nous la victoire !_ Cria l'un d'eux.

Regardant à nouveau sa sœur, Gideon répondit :

\- _En effet, voir autant d'innocence, ça-_

 _\- Gid ! C'est maintenant !_ Le coupa Molly se tenant le ventre, apparemment les médicomages n'avaient pas très bien estimés la date pour le nouveau petit Weasley.

Gideon fit asseoir sa sœur et appela immédiatement Arthur.

 _\- Fabian, va chercher ton ami médicomage !_ Ordonna Gideon à son frère.

Pendant qu'Arthur s'occupait de sa femme, Gideon alla rassurer les enfants et les fit rentrer dans la maison. Fabian revint après trois minutes accompagnés d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Après deux heures de travail, le petit Ron fit son apparition en pleurant. Comblant de bonheur l'ensemble des adultes qui le regardèrent, émus.

Les enfants sortirent finalement de la maison pour pouvoir admirer le petit dernier. Sous le regard ahuri de Bill, Charlie, Percy ainsi que de l'ensemble des adultes, Fred et George s'avancèrent et lancèrent simultanément des petits feux d'artifices en criant " _Vive Ron"_ et en rigolant si fort qu'ils en pleuraient presque.

 _\- Ils apprennent peut-être un peu trop vite_. Souffla Molly qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir.

Et sous les acclamations des adultes, Molly et Arthur exceptés, Fred et George continuaient de crier : " _Vive Ron_ ".

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Une journée horrible

Cinquième OS du recueil - Fred et George ont 3 ans et 4 mois.

* * *

 **Une journée horrible**

En cette matinée de juillet, le terrier n'était pas bruyant et animé comme à son habitude. Les enfants dormaient encore et Molly, enceinte pour la sixième fois, pleurait silencieusement sur l'épaule de son mari. La nouvelle était arrivée ce matin, Gideon et Fabian, ses deux frères, étaient décédés. Ils avaient emporté avec eux 3 des 5 mangemorts qui les avaient agressés. En plus de la tristesse immense que ressentait Molly et son mari, Fabian et Gideon représentaient également la figure de la résistance, étant tous les deux des membres importants et respectés de l'ordre du phénix. Le destin du monde sorcier semblait de plus en plus sombre, Voldemort gagnait en puissance chaque jour et défaisait petit à petit certains de ses plus puissants adversaires.

Des pas raisonnèrent tout à coup dans l'escalier, sans doute les jumeaux vu le bruit que cela faisait. Cela allait être extrêmement dur pour eux aussi, ils étaient sans doute les enfants les plus proches des deux oncles assassinés.

Quand Fred et George entrèrent dans la pièce, les sourires qu'ils portaient toujours sur leurs visages disparurent immédiatement. Ils n'avaient jamais vu leur mère pleurer, cela devait forcément être une très mauvaise nouvelle.

- _Fred, George, venez par ici s'il vous plaît._ Dit Arthur le visage grave.

Les jumeaux s'approchèrent calmement, des milliers de questions dans la tête.

\- _Quelque chose de très triste est arrivé_ , Commença le père Weasley, _de très méchantes personnes sont allées chez oncle Fabian et oncle Gideon la nuit dernière. Ils sont rentrés chez eux et ils ont attaqués vos 2 oncles. Malheureusement, Gideon et Fabian n'ont pas su gagner._

 _\- Oh non !_ Crièrent les deux jumeaux exactement en même temps.

 _\- Ils sont prisonniers alors ?_ Demanda tristement George.

Molly étouffa un sanglot à la question innocente d'un des jumeaux. Malheureusement, dans les jeux de ses enfants, le perdant était simplement fait prisonnier, mais la réalité était bien plus cruelle.

\- _Non_ , Murmura Molly, _ils sont montés au ciel rejoindre vos grands-parents._

 _\- Mais, on ne peut pas aller les rechercher ? En volant sur un balai comme le faisait oncle Fabian ?_ Chuchota Fred.

- _Hélas, non. Ils sont passés derrière une barrière où personne ne sait aller les rechercher._ Répondit Arthur, qui aurait aimé que ses fils aient raison.

Les jumeaux commencèrent à pleurer, cela bouleversa encore plus Arthur et sa femme. Jusqu'à présent , les jumeaux n'avaient encore jamais pleuré. Ils se souvenaient de tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé avec leurs oncles. Quand Fabian et Gideon leur avaient appris à allumer les feux d'artifices, quand ils jouaient aux pirates avec eux, quand ils ennuyaient Bill et Charlie avec leur aide, ...

 _\- Mais il faudra continuer à rire, c'est ce que vos oncles auraient voulu, ils étaient toujours contents quand vous faisiez les clowns._ Dit Molly en essuyant ses larmes.

* * *

Ce jour-là, les jumeaux ne rirent pas une fois sur toute la journée. Même pas un petit rire.

Mais, le lendemain matin, ils se promirent de rire chaque fois qu'ils le pourraient, pour rendre hommage à Fabian et Gideon, qui furent des oncles exceptionnels.

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Rendre hommage aux héros

Sixième OS du recueil - Fred et George ont 3 ans et demi.

* * *

 **Rendre hommage aux héros**

Depuis presque deux mois, le monde magique était libéré de la tyrannie de Voldemort. Le mage noir n'avait pas imaginé qu'en s'attaquant au Potter, il tomberait face au jeune Harry et qu'il en perdrait tous ses pouvoirs. D'immenses célébrations eurent lieu, pour célébrer le héros qu'était devenu Harry Potter et la paix qu'il avait apportée.

Bien que la chute du seigneur des ténèbres fut particulièrement appréciée dans la famille Weasley. La perte de Lily et James Potter fut accueillie avec beaucoup de tristesse. Les Weasley avaient toujours apprécié les Potter. Gentils, courageux et passionnés, ils étaient morts pour suivre leurs convictions. Laissant derrière eux un enfant orphelin qui était déjà considéré comme une légende dans la communauté magique.

Depuis cette soirée d'Halloween, Molly et Arthur discutaient régulièrement de Harry Potter. Comme en cette matinée de Noel :

- _Nous devrions le faire venir ici Arthur et l'éduquer comme si c'était notre enfant._ Dit Molly à son mari.

\- _Molly, Dumbledore m'a assuré qu'il l'avait placé dans la famille de Lily._ Répondit-il.

\- _Mais Minerva m'a assuré qu'ils étaient horribles, qu'ils ne prendraient pas soin correctement du petit Harry_. Murmura Molly.

\- _Dumbledore fera surement le choix adéquat dans ce cas. Il faut lui faire confiance ma chérie._

La conversation des parents Weasley fut interrompue par Fred et George, qui déboulèrent dans la cuisine.

 _\- Rends toi, ou tu seras mon prisonnier !_ Cria George en brandissant un bout de bois.

 _\- Jamais, prépare toi à te battre !_ répliqua Fred levant sa fausse baguette devant ses yeux.

Ils passèrent devant Arthur et Molly sans les apercevoir et continuèrent leur jeu dans le salon.

 _\- Ils se sont bien remis de la perte de Fab et Gid, heureusement._ Chuchota Molly.

 _\- En continuant à vivre, ils profitent du monde que Fabian, Gideon, les Potter et tous les autres disparus ont légués aux plus jeunes. C'est un peu comme rendre hommage à ces héros._ Sourit Arthur. _Allons voir qui gagnera cette fois._

Rentrant dans le salon, ils purent apercevoir Fred debout sur le divan tandis que George était à terre. Fred pointait son bout de bois sur George.

 _\- Rends toi, Harry Potter._ Cria Fred en levant "sa baguette".

 _\- Jamais, méchant !_ Répliqua George qui fit semblant de jeter un sort.

Fred tomba à la renverse et ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Tout à coup, les jumeaux commencèrent à rire en se tenant les côtes.

\- _Demain, je serai Harry Potter._ Dit Fred, souriant à son jumeau.

 _\- Okay._ Répondit George en tapant dans la main de son frère.

Molly et Arthur revinrent dans la cuisine après avoir observer la fin de la "bagarre" entre ses fils.

\- Tous les enfants connaitront Harry Potter, regarde déjà comme Fred et George parlent de lui. Dit Molly, songeuse.

\- Dans quelques années, ils comprendront vraiment ce que le pauvre Harry a vécu. Pour le moment laissons-les profiter de leur insouciance et de leur jeunesse. Répondit Arthur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux continuaient de reproduire les exploits de Harry Potter, ne sachant pas qu'ils deviendraient de fidèles alliés de ce dernier dans quelques années.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
